Crimson
by Our-Lady-B o n b o n
Summary: The next minute, there was a hand clamped tightly over her mouth.As she struggled to move, she heard a deadly whisper beside her ear."I suggest you don't move, or the consequence could be...deadly" ZeroxOC . Please Read and review!


_A/N: Ohaiyou minna-san! This is my second VK fanfiction. I just had two separate ideas and OC's and decided to give both a try. I will be continuing the one with the most reviews. The other one is called "Ethereal" Please check it out if you can. I also wanted to say that I'm relatively new to The Vampire Knight anime and haven't read the manga at all. So there may be some mistakes as the story progresses. I am sincerely sorry for those blunders and if any particular ones bother you, just put the correct information in a review or PM.(private message)_

_This story takes place after Vampire Knight and after "most" of VK Guilty. It begins after all the major incidents have taken place and everything. However, Yuuki hasn't turned into a vampire yet and Kaname and everyone else are still attending Cross Academy. Well, that's about it. Please enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight (story, facts, characters) …©…. Matsuri Hino_

_Crimson (plot and OC's)…©….ShatteredSOUL_

_~B O N-chan~_

~C::R::I::M::S::O::N~

"I can't wait to see the Night Class today!" A flustered giggle followed. "Especially Kuran-senpai." More whispered giggles were issued from the next seat as the silver haired boy grunted, the annoyance eminent on his glaring face. The girls beside, apparently took notice of this as they immediately became quiet sending him occasional angered looks.

"Why does Kiryuu-kun always have to be such a party pooper?" A girl said grumpily, thinking she could not be heard. Zero turned his head to send in another death glare.

"Zero Kiryuu is a gift from the Gods sent to save me from all of you people," Another female voice muttered. Zero's eyebrow went up. 'Gift' wouldn't exactly be the word he'd use to describe himself. The owner of such a foolish notion was none other than Ayanno Mikazuki- the latest addition to Cross Academy's day class. She had black hair with only slight tints of violet and blue. Her eyes were of the clearest violet, only a shade lighter than her hair.

Currently, she sat on the seat next to Zero, face cradled in her right hand and eyes closed in a bored expression as she listened to her friends talk about the Night Class.

"Seriously, why are you guys so obsessed with the Night Class students, anyway?" She asked, staring skeptically at her friends.

"Because they're gorgeous!" Her blonde haired friend gushed into details about 'Kuran-sama's' 'beautiful and dreamy eyes.' It almost gagged Ayanno, though she had no idea that a boy beside her was feeling the same.

"You're heartless, Ayanno! You didn't even make any chocolates for anyone on Valentine's Day!" Her friend pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Agreed," She grinned but it turned into a grimace as she felt something lightly hit her head. She turned around hesitantly with a sheepish smile, to spot the teacher glaring at her.

"I'm….. sorry?" She attempted to weedle out, hoping against all hopes that she wouldn't get detention again even though the chances of that were absolutely nil.

"Keep dreaming, Mikazuki. Saturday at 3 o' clock." He said and turned away from her to hit her seat mate who had gone back to his peaceful slumber. "Zero! You're sleeping again! You'll be joining Mikazuki on Saturday!" He yelled.

"But why on a weekday?" Ayanno whined, crossing her arms.

"Because I told you so. _Understand?_" The teacher had apparently transformed into his devil counterpart.

"Y-Yes, sir," The girl replied as the teacher returned to his position at the front of the class.

Ayanno sighed exasperatedly as she looked at Zero to deduce his reaction. He was simply staring ahead sleepily having no reaction to the teacher's angry words…..as usual. But there was something different about him today. He seemed distant….and depressed. His gaze held no emotion whatsoever and he looked simply hopeless. Of course, the emotionless bit was quite typical of him but today it was even scarier. She knew he had had some troubles with the Night Class students for some reason that was kept a secret from her. And then there was also Yuuki. She watched as his gaze travelled to Yuuki who was sitting before him. And then she felt it- a deep flash of pain in her heart. Ayanno clenched her fist and turned back to her friends.

"Ayanno," Suzuna, her friend began as she packed her books, "Can you please come with me to give Ichijou-sama this?" She asked pleadingly, displaying the chocolate box to Ayanno and releasing the full force of her fatal puppy dog eyes.

"Eh…okay, do you know where I kept my earplugs?" She grinned, getting from the seat as the bell rang.

The silver haired boy in question went ahead to do his duty, wordlessly, his face devoid of any emotion. Yuuki stared after him, a little sad, as she followed while Suzuna dragged Ayanno outside.

Ayanno was dragged into the crowd of students tagged under the sign "Takuma-senpai". She struggled to stand still as she was constantly being pushed by the hoardes of screeching fan girls who were trying to get their Valentine presents to their worshipped idols. Within a minute of entering, she had lost Suzuna and was being dragged here and there by the huge crowd.

"Hey! Die, you vile mindless heathens!" She yelled randomly as she struggled to get some free air. In her struggles to extract herself from the congested area, Ayanno was pushed by someone and she found herself falling head first into the ground. But she never felt the impact. She looked up to see the clear blue eyes of Aidou Hanabusa staring at her. She stood up immediately and righted herself and thanked him with a grateful bow as Hanabusa's various fangirls glared at her, bloody murder written across all their faces.

"Thankyou, Hanabusa-senpai," She said with a smile as she tried to extract herself from his arms. He, on the other hand, was unwilling to let go.

"It's absolutely no problem. May I know your name?" He asked seductively, as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, looking like he enjoyed it.

"A-Ayanno Mikazuki," She replied, frowning at him, still struggling against his iron grip.

"Ayanno, ne? So….tempting," He said, picking up her hand and pressing it to his mouth. She could feel his teeth against her skin and a slight pain followed as warm liquid oozed out of the cut. She tried to push him away with her other hand but her attempts were disrupted by a third person. Before she could comprehend what was going on, her arms were snatched away from Hanabusa's clutches and she was suddenly behind Zero, her left arm clutched in his grasp, as he unleashed the full force of his glare at Aidou Hanabusa. The blonde boy looked frightened but not of Zero. Kaname Kuran stood in the middle of the scene looking at Aidou in such a way that even Ayanno gave a light shudder.

Hanabusa slunk away, looking apologetically at them as Kaname Kuran talked to Ayanno.

"I apologize for his….childish behavior," He said, smiling warmly as Ayanno nodded shakily. Even through his warm personality, she could not help but be intimidated by his presence.

With that little matter cleared up, Yuuki announced that there was only two minutes left for giving presents and the screaming girls resumed their activity not giving a second thought as to what had just happened except for maybe a few jealous Aidou fan girls. Zero led her out of the huddle and she stared at him, a slight pink beginning to tinge her cheeks. She looked at the small cut on her hand as another drop of crimson liquid trickled down.

Zero, as if having realized that he was still holding her hand, released it hastily and left with a growled warning.

"Don't go looking for trouble with them again." He glared at her as he left.

Yuuki, having witnessed the entire scene, followed Zero with a worried look on her face as Ayanno stared after him angrily. As if she had purposely fallen on top of that perverted alien, Hanabusa! She didn't even _like _the Night Class! And she didn't need his help to deal with them. _I hate you, Zero Kiryuu!_ She fumed internally, walking back to her dorm.

On the way there, she noticed the pathway to the stables. Ayanno considered going inside, seeing as going back to her dorms would leave her in only the company of boredome. Not a very appealing prospect. Plus, if she went back to her dorms there might be a chance that she could run into Zero resulting in a glaring contest. And if Yuuki was there, then it might have become awkward seeing as there was some kind of conflict going on between them. Ever since her arrival, Ayanno had been gaining knowledge about Cross Academy. She had heard about Zero and Yuuki being brought up together and having been the best of friends. However, from whatever she had heard, it seemed that ever since the arrival of Maria, everything had just gone downhill.

Ayanno wasn't exactly a stranger to Zero and Yuuki. The three had been friends in Elementary School which might have explained why both of them had failed to recognize her even now. She _had _changed quite a lot and even her Japanese was pronounced with an accent resulting from the fact that she had lived in America for some time.

"I…I love you, Yuuki," She heard a soft voice whisper. It seemed dangerously familiar.

Ayanno froze on the spot she was standing. Someone was inside the stables already. She tiptoed closer, trying not to make a single sound. She approached the windows carefully and raised her head to take a peek inside.

One little peek was all it took. The sight before her was enough to stab her through. She immediately stepped down and ran away from the scene as fast as she could, hoping that Zero had not seen her, since he had been facing the windows. She ran into the dense forest which separated the Day Class students' dorms from the Moon Dorms, going as far as her legs would take her. She reached a shady tree and her knees buckled under her as she sat down in a fetal position.

Yuuki and Zero, standing in the empty stables, in the company of only the calm horses, their arms entwined around each other as they reveled in their tender embrace.

Ayanno sat there, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails were digging into her palm. She bit her lip hard and tried to calm herself, breathing in and out steadily. Her eyes closed as a peal of thunder rumbled across the red sky. It was twilight, and yet the dark clouds were beginning to set in. The long awaited rain was arriving.

She thought back to the incident as her chest throbbed. She had begun liking Zero ever since 'that' day. It might have been fate or it might have been just a co incidence but she had yet again ended up with Zero Kiryuu. After spending days in trying to convince herself that her feelings for Zero were just a childhood crush, she had believed that she was over him. Even after arriving at Cross Academy, she had tried her best to believe in that fact. But it was a failed attempt. She had to admit her true feelings for him whether she liked it or not.

But even that would bear no fruit. Along with that, she would also have to admit that Zero and Yuuki were meant to be. They had always had an intimacy; a bond between them, that she could never have. It was utterly pathetic of her to have been running after someone who was so much out of her league. She gave a humorless laugh at the thought that he didn't even remember her. Who was she to even think about liking him. She was nothing compared to Yuuki Cross. Absolutely nothing.

As the young girl sat there in the dark, she was oblivious to the fast approaching presence of someone. One minute Ayanno was sitting in the calm of the forest and the next minute, there was a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. As she struggled to move, she heard a deadly whisper beside her ear.

"I suggest you don't move, or the consequence could be…..ugly." The dark haired girl's eyes widened as she heard a faint sadistic chuckle beside her ear.

_A/N: Hello again people! Well, I'm pretty sure Zero doesn't confess his love for Yuki in the original anime/ manga, or does he? I really don't know since I haven't completely watched it, but it seems unlikely. If he doesn't then forgive me, please. The incident was vital to the plot of the story. I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and praises (if any would be so awesome) are all appreciated. Anything but flames._

_Thankyou and Goodbye._

_~B O N-chan~_


End file.
